


(Not) Mine

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: Deep down you have to wonder if Líf’s desire to protect you solely comes from the desire to claim you, to take back what was stolen from him, or if it’s partially because he refuses to see himself, even a different version of himself, lose everything for a second time.(Gimme the Alfonse request and no one gets hurt!)
Relationships: Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Líf (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Líf/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 74





	(Not) Mine

It’s silly to be jealous of yourself, isn’t it? 

Alfonse isn’t sure anymore how silly it is. 

He isn’t mad, and he can’t convince himself that what the Summoner is doing is wrong either. After all...he’s not sure Líf is entirely in the wrong either. 

Ever since the realization really hit that Líf  _ is  _ him, him from a universe where he lost everything; Sharena, the Summoner, and even his own life, Alfonse has found it harder to judge him. 

Because truly…

Truly Alfonse doesn’t know how he’d cope in the same situation. 

Throughout all your time defending Askr together, there had been multiple times Alfonse though he had lost you. 

It had always left him ice cold, pooling anxiety mixed with numbness, an inability to act. 

As the Summoner you’re important to everyone. Not just him. 

But you’re more than just the Summoner. 

More than just the tactician. 

You’re ____. 

And Alfonse loves you. 

And if Alfonse loves you that means Líf must love you too. 

Or did. 

Líf must have loved his version of you, the dead version of you, just as much. 

Alfonse understands, and that’s why he doesn’t object, or question when you get up, kiss his cheek, and tell him you’re going to check on Líf. 

You know Líf hasn’t been adjusting. 

He hasn’t been adjusting because he doesn’t  _ want  _ to adjust. It's a fact.

You know it. 

He knows it. 

Líf made this clear to you, and everyone, by never leaving his room in the castle, and refusing to speak with anyone but you or Thrasir 

Being difficult...it didn’t make you feel any less pity for him. 

After everything he’d been through you have to give him a bit of a break.

He’s good deep down, after all, he’s Alfonse.

“Líf?”

He’s waiting. He’s always waiting, seated on the bed facing the door where he knows you’ll eventually appear. 

  
“Run away with me.”

This always happens. 

Every time. 

“I can’t-”

“I know you’re **needed** here, right?”

There’s poison behind his words. Anger at himself and at his past actions. 

“Are you willing to die here? For  _ him  _ ?”

Like his Summoner died for him. 

You don’t answer. 

You both know what it is. 

You died for Alfonse time and time again if it could protect him, or the people of Askr.

You’d lay down your life for any of the friends you made here, even if it wasn’t your world to begin with. 

You’d die for Líf too, although you think the pain of losing you twice might be crueler than any death or Hel that could await him. 

“I’ll protect you,” He promises, the conversations running into the circles it always does when you deny him. 

“Alfonse can’t. So I will.” 

Deep down you have to wonder if Líf’s desire to protect you solely comes from the desire to claim you, to take back what was stolen from him, or if it’s partially because he refuses to see himself, even a different version of himself, lose everything for a second time. 

Breaking the cycle of your usual conversation you press your lips to his cheek.

It’s cold. 

Death and magic. 

He’d blush if he had the blood to do so. 

“I know.” You tell him softly.

“Thank you, Alfonse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
